What Were The Odds?
by G.A. AnimeFan4
Summary: Fluff! Akiza finds Yusei at the Pier, and tries to admit something she's been wanting to for years. How will he react? Just yet another one of those cutesy things for the art of FaithShipping. Please R&R!


**FLUFFYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!**

^.^

I never thought I'd fall in love. But now, as I looked into those deep, beautiful, blue eyes, I knew I was getting there.

We were at the Pier. Yusei had wandered off, and I'd gone and followed him. As I'd predicted, I'd found him here. We looked out at the city of New Domino from the view from Satellite. I was so proud of him, for connecting the two districts a while back. He really was an incredible man.

I looked up at him, taking in his looks. His black-and-gold hair being buffeted by the wind, his signature blue jacket, his tall stature, and those stunning cobalt eyes.

He noticed me staring and turned to look at me. I bit my lip.

I don't know why, but that marker on his cheek really added to his perfection. Really, it was just another thing I loved.

"Hey. You okay?" he asked me, concerned.

I went red. "Yeah! Of course! Why?"

Yusei rolled his eyes. Those gorgeous eyes. "You seem distracted."

"No," I retorted.

He lifted a brow and smiled. "Hm. What's on your mind?"

"I-" I stopped, unable to finish. I'd tried to tell Yusei once. Before I left New Domino. Years later, after we'd all regrouped, and I still couldn't choke it out. "I-It's nothing..."

He narrowed his eyes. "You sure?"

"...No..."

He gave a slight laugh. "I thought so. What is it, Akiza?"

I pursed my lips, nervous out of my mind. "It's just...I don't know...I..."

Damn, why was he so patient?!

I looked away.

He put a hand on my shoulder. "Is something wrong?"

I felt tears well up in my eyes. I couldn't tell him! I just couldn't! It had been eating at my heart for so long...

"Akiza?" I heard him murmur. "Please. What's going on?"

I looked at him again, and his eye widened a bit. I must have let a tear slip. "Yusei...! I..."

He waited. His patience was amazing.

And suddenly, I couldn't stand it. All my emotions came rushing out. I couldn't stop them, they just came. I threw myself against him, crying against his chest. He was taken off guard for a moment, but then, he wrapped his arms arms around me in an attempt to comfort me.

"Shh," he whispered. "It's okay. Akiza, please, just tell me what's wrong. It's okay to tell me."

I knew he was right. But whether I could get it was another story. I took took a deep, shaky breath.

"I-I...Yusei...it's just...," I shook my head and forced it out. "Yusei, I l-love you..."

He went dead silent.

"I'm sorry!" I cried. "I mean- If you- I-"

He put his fingers under my chin and tilted my head to face him. He didn't look angry. In fact, he was smiling. I stared into those blue eyes of his, scared.

"Akiza, it's okay," he assured, holding me closer. "If anything, I should be sorry."

"Why?" I gasped.

He paused. "Because...I-I think I love you, too."

I stared at him some more. I replayed those words, not able to believe them. Here I was, the one who had once been a witch, and he claimed that he loved me. How had a psychic and a Satellite found each other? What were the odds?

I gazed into his eyes, still feeling the tears slide down my cheeks. He smiled sheepishly and wiped them away.

"It's okay," he reiterated softly.

"I thought you wouldn't...," I trailed off, trying to think of the right words.

Suddenly, he did something that really surprised me. Before I could tell him my fears, he locked his lips with mine. My eyes went real wide, then slowly closed them, and I kissed back. It wasn't a greedy one. Yusei, it was so gentle, like he was almost...shy. It wasn't forceful, but sweet.

I couldn't believe it. Yusei Fudo was kissing me.

It felt as though a weight had been lifted from my chest. I was so grateful to have finally admitted that.

I loved him, and now he knew.

A whole new adventure was beginning, and it was one I was surely going to enjoy.

^.^

**For those of you who read ****_Not For My Life_****, this is just a something happier for you. Very fluffy, something I wrote because I was bored. I hope you liked it! Please R & R! I REALLY appreciate it!**

**-_G_****_-A;)_**


End file.
